Various gun cleaning kits used to clean the barrel of a gun have been provided in prior art. A conventional gun cleaning kit generally has an elongate rod having a handle at one end and a gun barrel cleaning element at an opposite end. The rod, which is typically multi-sectioned, can be dissembled for storage. Furthermore, the top section of the rod is generally rotatable in the handle to prevent scratching the inside of a gun barrel and to prevent accessories from unscrewing and detaching inside the barrel.
Gun cleaning kits, which include the foregoing features, are provided which accommodate different size gun barrels. Because the handle of a rod is typically fixedly attached to the top section of a rod, different handles must be provided for each rod set.
The present Gun Cleaning Kit addresses one or more of the problems presented by prior art gun cleaning kits in a novel manner without many of the disadvantages of any existing gun cleaning kits.